The first
by jmfantasy
Summary: Sequel to The Wedding Fiasco, and The Best Day. The time has finally come and the baby is expected, but why is Morgead not there? Or the godmother?
1. Chapter 1

**_This will be a twoshot, and for those who get cofused it will be explained in the next chapter, but feel free to PM me with any questions._**

**_:) thanks for reading_**

The First

**Jez POV**

God, this was horrible. I had spent 8 and a half months with this child growing inside me. To make it worse Morgead was distancing himself, I hadn't seen my siblings since I had told them I was pregnant, and the apocalypse was basically around the corner. If this child ruined my life... I might have to kill it. I knew I couldn't actually bring myself to, but I might consider it from time to time. If I even had one of the people I love most near me it might be bearable, but even now I knew that the depression would overwhelm me. I tried rationalize telling myself that Jessica had her own problems she was trying to solve, and would be here soon, but it didn`t work.

'Ugh' I thought

'What's wrong honey?' It was the first time he had talked to me in weeks, and my stupid heart started beating faster. Before I could come up with a better comeback, pain shot through my entire body and I collapsed on the floor. I screamed out in pain hating myself for showing weakness. Within seconds Morgead was by my side, holding me in his arms.

"What's wrong love?" Pain wracked through my body again, and I felt tears ready to pooling in my eyes. I saw Morgead's concern, I never cried. "Jez, please talk to me. What's wrong? I know I've been avoiding you and I'm sorry. I've been scared, I'm not ready to be a dad... And I just-" I cried out in pain again and Morgead cut off. I clued in on what was happening just as another round of contractions wracked my body. I told Morgead this through our connection and watched his face pale. I knew he hadn't been lying and forgave him immediately. Morgy lifted me into his arms and carried me to the infirmary. The nurse looked up in shock when Morgead interrupted what she was doing. I screamed again, as the worst set of contractions yet hit. I could feel the baby pushing at me, fighting to get it. For some reason, a fear overwhelmed me as I wondered if the baby could suffocate inside me. And it was my final thought before the world turned into pain.

**Morgead`s POV**

I watched Jez's face contort with pain over and over again, and it broke my heart to see her so defenceless. I had never felt so useless in my life. I had abandoned her in her time of need because of my fear that I wouldn't be a good dad... I regretted that more than anything, and I was scared that my mistake might make me lose her. I watched her face, and felt her pain through our bond. The nurse looked at me and started asking me questions, all of which I answered numbly, without really focusing. Jez kept screaming, and that was the only thing I could focus on, completely blaming myself for her pain.

"Morgead?" I felt a hand on my shoulder, and turned to see Rashel standing there. Jez's contractions had slowed but she was still an unfocused. I couldn't get her tear-stained face out of my mind. "Are you alright?" I nodded lightly, and she turned to leave, technically she wasn't supposed to be in here till the baby was delivered anyway.

"Hey Rashel?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for checking on me... and could you call Jessica and let her know the baby is on it's way?"

"Sure," Rashel turned back, and exited the room. I turned back to Jez, and heard her screams start up again. Ugh, tonight was gunna be a long night.

**Jessica POV**

I was in the limo on the way to Thierry`s, with Peter sitting next to me. I had come back early to surprised her.

"Hey Peter?"

"Yeah love?" He leaned down and kissed my head gently. Ever since I had forgiven him 9 months ago, and we had gotten back together, he made sure we were in constant physical contact.

"Do you think Jez will be okay?"

"Yeah. She's a trooper. Why is something wrong?"

"It's just... well I've felt her distress through our twin bond. It almost overwhelms _me_ and I'm not the one actually feeling it... It's scaring me,"

"Is that why we went back early?" I nodded my head and he gently took my hands in his, "She will be fine, it's just the hormones from the baby"

"Really?" I looked up at him, wanting to believe him,

"I promise," I smiled and looked at him closely. I jumped, startled when my cell phone rung. I pulled my phone out of my purse and saw the mansion's number fly across the screen. I looked at Peter nervously and answered the phone,

"Hello?"

"Hey Jessica, it's Rashel. You have to come back to the mansion, NOW."

"Why? What happened?"

"Jez has gone into labour!" I dropped the phone and turned to Peter, wide-eyed.

**_So what do you think? Please leave a review :)_**

**_Love you guys,_**

**_jmfantasy_**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know, it's been forever and I'm sorry I'm a horrible person and haven't updated. But this is the last chapter, it's a two part story. I hope you guys like it.**

**Jez: Can I interject?**

**Me: No**

**Jez: But...**

**Me: No, oh but thanks for reminding me. I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Keller for giving me the desire to write this chapter, and start up writing again. :)**

**Keller: ME? AWWWW THANKS!**

**Me: No not you silly. The author Keller **

**Keller: Oh :(**

**Well ANYWAYS enjoy :)**

The First- Part 2

**Jez's POV **

The world was pain, it was all I could feel. I could hear Morgead talking to me, telling me it would be okay. I could sense his worry, along with my twin's. Morgead must have called her. I didn't know why it was taking so long, the nurse had promised me that it would be a bearable pain, and it would be over fast. This was not fast. I needed the baby out of me, I needed to know that she was out, that she was safe. I was scared that she wouldn't be able to breathe, it was irrational, but I had to see her to believe she was safe.

"Push Jez, push" I heard the nurse urging me, so I started to try and look past the pain, enough to focus on pushing, on getting the child out. I pushed, but it felt useless.

"Jez, it's okay I'm here, you need to push." I heard my twin's voice but I knew she couldn't be here she was half way across the country, it wasn't possible.

"Come on love, you need to keep pushing." I held my hand out blindly, and felt Morgead's firm grip, and then my other hand was lifted, and I could tell it was Jessica's soft hands. With both of them there, I felt the pain lessen, and I pushed as hard as I could. I knew it was the only way to get my baby out. So I pushed for her, and I pushed for me, for the pain to be over. I pushed as hard as I could, listening to the soft reassurances and urging by both my husband and my sister. I pushed harder then I've ever pushed in my life, and suddenly I felt the pressure being relieved from my body, and heard the whisper from the nurse,

"Congratulations Jez, she's a beautiful girl."

**Morgead's POV**

I'd been so scared for Jez, she was in so much pain and she wasn't listening when we told her to push. When Jessica burst through the door,I was relieved. She would know what to do. Sure enough, Jessica took charge of the situation, grasping Jez's hand and whispering to her. I felt Jez's pain lesson and looked at Jessica whose face was strained, and knew that somehow, she was taking part of Jez's pain, they were bearing it together. Almost soon as it came on, it was over, and the nurse was holding a little shape in her arms. She smiled at Jez and said softly,

"Congratulations Jez, she's a beautiful girl." Jez sat up in the bed, and looked at the nurse. She smiled and it was radiant, I felt love swell in my chest for this child and her mother. Jez held her arms out gently and took the baby in her arms. She spoke to me through our bond

_I was thinking of naming her Alexandra Jessica Blackthorn, is that okay with you? _ I nodded lightly, glad at the name. She was named after my mother and Jezebel's sister, and I thought it was perfect.

"Her name is Alexandra Jessica Blackthorn." Jezebel said it softly. I saw Jessica's eyes widen, and tears fell from her eyes. She obviously hadn't expected anything of the like, which made what I said next so much sweeter.

"And we'd like you to be her godmother."

**Jessica's POV**

My jaw dropped, I can't believe they asked me to be godmother. Jez and I had just been reunited; surely she had someone she'd rather have, like Rashel, or Keller. But I was honoured all the same. I would spoil her rotten. Jez gently held out her arms and I took the child into my arms. I smiled at her, and she looked at me with wide blue eyes. Her eyes had golden tendrils in them. Somehow she had gotten a mix of mine and Jez's eyes. She had my tendrils but Jez's exact shade of blue. She had fiery red hair; lucky girl had been born with a full head of hair. She was tan, like Morgead, the opposite of Jez's pale beauty. She would be a heartbreaker when she was older. She giggled, and reached up and tugged gently on one of my golden locks. I grinned down at my goddaughter.

"You're such a beautiful baby, you look like your mommy." I cooed gently. I smiled down at my goddaughter, and she giggled again and reached her hand up to touch my cheek. I leaned lightly into her hand, and ached for my own baby. Morgead piped in,

"Well looks like we have competition for keeping our baby Jez." Jez laughed, and I felt myself turn fuchsia, but didn't make a move to hand the baby back. I looked at her softly and rocked her lightly in my arms. Looking around I knew this baby would grow up happy, even though we faced hard times; she had a loving family who would raise her right and help her get through it all.

* * *

><p><strong>I am thinking about doing a story about Jez and Morgead's daughter... But it might not be for awhile. If enough people request it, I will start it though, and hopefully have it done within a few months and do a daily publishing thing. I want it finished before I publish. Also, for anyone else who has read my other stories, I have finished CHANGE and will be doing a daily upload until it's done :)<strong>

**xoxo**

**jmfantasy**


End file.
